


SasuHina Month Day Three || Post-War

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Their world is changing, and so are they. Two people previously destined to be strangers end up meeting in the middle as the fates align their paths.





	SasuHina Month Day Three || Post-War

There’s been chaos in the aftermath.

For Sasuke’s actions as a missing nin, and after the final battle with Kaguya, he was placed under a temporary arrest while the village debated what to do with him. He’d aided Konoha’s enemies...but also saved their world. He’s a criminal under village law...but there’s also only one person strong enough to actually enforce said laws upon him.

In the end...he’s released. And for a time, he leaves entirely. He has too much to think about. In regards to himself, his actions, his wants, his bonds...and he can’t think with everyone and everything so close, so stifling.

...and then he gets a troubling note from Sakura. One demanding he return immediately, that something requires his attention...but she doesn’t elaborate what.

That what, as it turns out...is a revived brother.

And suddenly, several new cans of worms are opened. The council knows the truth. His team knows the truth. But everyone else…? The rest of the world knows Uchiha Itachi as a mass murderer and traitor. How to go about clearing his name…

Lucky for them, however...his reviver and sweetheart has connections: namely to the Hyūga clan. Having been one of the medics that saved Hinata’s life not once, but twice...and used Neji’s revival as a test before Itachi’s, they owe her quite a debt.

So, they hatch a plot: entrust the truth to the Hyūga, and have them set an example for the other clans as the Uchiha confront the council about the truth behind the massacre. If the Hyūga remain calm and collected, surely the other clans will follow suit. Hiruzen’s administration sanctioned clan genocide...any clan head worth their salt would immediately call into question the chance of it happening again: of any dissent being met with another wiping of a bloodline.

But neither Tsunade nor Kakashi are Hiruzen. And the Rokudaime is keen to clear out the clutter as it is. So, with the Hyūga on board and Sasuke’s classmates made privy to help keep their own clans calm...they demand public admission of the council’s crimes against the Uchiha. And the declaration of Itachi’s innocence as not the brains behind the massacre...but simply the tool wielded by a corrupt council.

It all goes off as planned. Koharu and Homura are stripped of all their power, ousted from office, and Itachi is formally pardoned by Kakashi during his Hokage inaugural address.

...but not everyone is so ready to forgive.

With their role in the whole affair, the Hyūga then make an...interesting proposition. To declare themselves allies to the Uchiha. Hanabi, as advised by her clan, extends the invitation, offering protection of numbers to the tiny remnants of the once-mighty Uchiha...hoping that it might stave off naysayers from acting against them.

Sasuke, ever prideful, insists he’s powerful enough to protect them as Itachi recovers, and his niece and nephew are young and vulnerable. But his brother gently counsels that, overall, it’s a wise move. It will tie them politically, and may result in some...crossed wires, but in the end, they need the bolstering such an arrangement would give.

...so, he begrudgingly agrees.

Suddenly, after a lifetime of never saying a word to her, Sasuke finds himself running into Hinata at a growing rate. With the alliance in place, her friendship with Itachi’s wife, and the pair of them becoming third and fourth wheels to a newly-paired Naruto and Sakura...a post-war Konoha shoe horns Sasuke into a friendship he never intended, nor imagined.

...and yet...the more he gets to know her...the more he realizes what he’s been missing.

Hinata is one of the few of his classmates he left without any true opinion on. Unlike his team, and others who dogged him, he had no reason to harbor any distaste with her. A clean slate, then, gives her an edge as he tries (at his family’s behest) to ease back into life in the village. Her quiet, unobtrusive nature fits perfectly with his. She doesn’t feel the need to fill every silence with blabber. She doesn’t intrude upon his person. She just...spends time with him, making conversation only politely, and openly. There’s no digging into his past, there’s no speculating about his behavior. While the others walk on eggshells as though he might revert any moment, she just...treats him normally. No prejudice, no expectations. Just...simple acceptance.

He comes to appreciate that more than he first realizes.

They become fast friends, meshing almost spookily well. As Hinata recovers from a broken heart, Sasuke is the perfect distraction. He doesn’t pander to her, doesn’t rub the matter in her face. He just helps her move forward. Soon enough, they subconsciously seek each other’s company.

And one more thing they share is a feeling of being...idle. Hinata, with their changing world and her changing clan, feels...purposeless. No longer heiress, questioning a shinobi’s role...she longs for something to do that’s useful, beneficial. Sasuke, too, finds no reward in missions, nor a call to politics like his brother with the clans, or his role in ANBU.

...then he gets an idea. Revive the police force. Employ any willing Hyūga. Let their clans be the eyes that watch and tend to the village from within, as Itachi’s ANBU do beyond the wall.

At his proposal, Hinata volunteers to help...and then to join.

Soon the force is back on its feet, and the eyes and hands of her clan make perfect officers: seeing all, and quickly stopping anyone who tries to run. With Sasuke at their helm, they begin to clean up the village from within. Hinata becomes his partner, working fluidly.

...as if natural, given all else they so simply adapt to...the pair soon find themselves falling neatly into love. Something neither ever imagined before, but...war changes you. And when circumstances line up _just_ right...miracles can happen.

...but there’s trouble waiting in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! I actually have a MASSIVE AU for post-war Naruto that branches off after 699, and this is a very vague summary of it! A lot changes from canon, including the 'main' ships: we have, instead, NaruSaku...and Sasuhina. In ALAS, the story is focused far more on the Uchiha and their struggles against an unknown enemy that seeks to wipe them out once and for all...! 
> 
> This was all built through RP a looong time ago, way before the manga even ended. I later took those disjointed scraps and polished them up into a huge AU I tried writing at one point. I got about 300k words in before I lost mojo, and...it's sat idle ever since. Sadly I don't know if I'll ever have time / mojo to redo it (as it's...old and very unpolished lol), but it's still fun to write little fics about and to RP!
> 
> Anyway, that's it for today! Thanks for reading~


End file.
